


What Sundays Are All About

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Identifying reader, female pronouns used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by anon: Can I request some Jake Peralta/fem reader general cuteness during a lazy Sunday at home - late breakfast, lazing around watching films etc :)





	What Sundays Are All About

You woke up on Sunday morning warm, comfortable, and wrapped up in Jake’s arms. The smell of his cologne still clinging to his skin. It was the best way to wake up. Next to your boyfriend, knowing you didn’t have to do anything that day, that you could wake up late and wear pajamas all day.

“Jake, you awake? Babe?” You push yourself up on your elbows and look over at him, his eyes are closed, but his smile is definitely too wide to be the smile of someone fast asleep.

You poke him in the shoulder, “Don’t wanna get up.” He grumbles at you, but opens his eyes anyway. He’s smiling too despite his ‘refusal’ to wake up. 

“So don’t. I’ll go make some breakfast and we can watch TV in here.” You thanked your forethought on days like this, it was a good idea to put a TV in your bedroom, you spent more time curled up in bed watching films then you did in the living room anyway. Much more comfortable and with your busy work schedules, you were both too tired to watch them anywhere but bed. 

“Die Hard? Pancakes?”

“Mmmhhmmm.” You smile down at him and his massive grin. As silly was it was he loved Die Hard so much, it made you smile. Even if it wasn’t your favourite movie. 

“God, you’re the best girlfriend ever!”

“Jake!” He rolls over on top of you, his lips begin assaulting your face, pressing kisses to your cheeks, nose, forehead, chin, anywhere in reach. “Jake, I have to go make pancakes!” He grumbles at that but lets you go rolling back to nestle against his pillows. 

You make pancakes the way you always do. Chocolate chips in the batter, gooey chocolate and tasty sponginess. Some people say sweet foods aren’t for breakfast, you and Jake disagree. The only way to do a proper breakfast is for it to be sweet, who said breakfast couldn’t be like dessert?

“These are great, I love you.”

“Love you too, babe.” You kiss him quickly, turning back to press play on the DVD. Plates of pancakes in your laps. This was what Sundays were all about. Pancakes, movies, a ton of pillows, and Jake. 


End file.
